Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru) jest shinobim z Konohagakure należącym do klanu Sarutobi. Pragnie pewnego dnia stać się tak wielkim jak jego idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Osobowość Wygląd Konohamaru w pierwszej serii.png|Konohamaru w pierwszej serii. Konohamaru w drugiej serii.png|Konohamaru w drugiej serii. Wygląd Konohamaru.png|Konohamaru w filmie Ostatni. Wygląd Konohamaru..png|Konohamaru w filmie Boruto. Konohamaru ma krótkie, najeżone brązowe włosy, czarne oczy i mały ubytek w zębie. W niektórych ze swoich wystąpień ma również rumieniec na twarzy. Kiedy zostaje wprowadzony po raz pierwszy, na głowie nosi szary hełm z dziurą na czubku dla swojej sterczącej czupryny. Zastępuje go starymi goglami Naruto w części I, w części II zaś zastępuje je własnym ochraniaczem na czoło. Przez niemal całe życie nosił długi, niebieski szalik. Konohamaru's Part I clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. His Part II outfit is quite similar, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. During the Rinne Festival, his outfit consists of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. For Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding, he wears a formal attire. As a jōnin, he wears his scarf with dark blue pants, black sandals and while on duty, he wears a flak jacket with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Biografia Przeszłość Konohamaru urodził się w klanie Sarutobi i dostał imię na cześć wioski, które nadał mu jego dziadek. Będąc wychowywanym przez rodziców należących do ANBU, mieszkańcy wioski nigdy nie zwracali się do Konohamaru po imieniu, nazywając go jedynie "Honorowym Wnukiem" (お孫様, Omago-sama) z powodu swojej bliskości z Hokage. Chcąc być znanym jako ktoś więcej niż tylko wnuk Hokage, Konohamaru zaczął próbować pokonać Hiruzena, aby zastąpić go na stanowisku. Prolog — Kraj Fal : Główny artykuł: Prolog — Kraj Fal Egzamin na Chūnina : Główny artykuł: Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę : Główny artykuł: Inwazja na Konohę Poszukiwania Tsunade : Główny artykuł: Poszukiwania Tsunade Misja Prowadzenia Studentów Akademii : Główny artykuł: Misja Ścigania Itachiego Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół : Główny artykuł: Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Ratowania Kazekage : Główny artykuł: Misja Ratowania Kazekag Dwunastu Strażników Ninja : Główny artykuł: Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki : Główny artykuł: Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Sanbi : Główny artykuł: Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego : Główny artykuł: Misja Ścigania Itachiego Inwazja Paina : Główny artykuł: Inwazja Paina Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy : Główny artykuł: Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage : Główny artykuł: Szczyt Pięciu Kage Rajskie Życie na Łodzi : Główny artykuł: Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Ostatni Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub : Główny artykuł: Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Wejście do Akademii : Główny artykuł: Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu : Główny artykuł: Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Ukończenie Szkoły : Główny artykuł: Ukończenie Szkoły Misja Geninów : Główny artykuł: Misja Geninów Gang Byakuya : Główny artykuł: Gang Byakuya Przeciwko Momoshiki : Główny artykuł: Przeciwko Momoshiki Chōchō : Główny artykuł: Chōchō Zniknięcie Mitsukiego : Główny artykuł: Zniknięcie Mitsukiego Jūgo : Główny artykuł: Jūgo Konohamaru : Główny artykuł: Konohamaru Bandyci Mujina : Główny artykuł: Bandyci Mujina Ao : Główny artykuł: Ao Kawaki : Główny artykuł: Kawaki W Innych Mediach OVA Naruto kontra Konohamaru: płonący egzamin na chūnina Gry Tworzenie i Koncepcja Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Konohy Kategoria:Klan Sarutobi